Everyone Belong Somewhere
by Rogue nerd9
Summary: One-shot about how Pyro comes to join the Brotherhood! involves how he managed to get kicked out of the X-men mansion. Bets are made and things are set on fire.There is a little Jonda. rated T just in case.


_Disclaimer: I don't own the x-men in any way. I only own my love for them and my imagination._

_This is my first fanfic. I came up with this story mainly because I always wondered how Pyro join The Brotherhood. Please review. Also the bold italic words are Pyro's thoughts. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Everyone Belongs Somewhere"

Knocking on the door with bruised knuckles as he coughed up more smoke, Pyro tried his best not to look insane. He knew he was. He knew everyone else knew it as well but one could hope for the obvious to be ignored.

Pietro opened the door suddenly, "whatdoyouwant?"

_**It would be him! **_Pyro grinned sheepishly, or what he imaged was sheepish but in actuality looked slightly demented._**Can sheep even smile?**_ "Hey mate! … I was just passing by and… well actually I came over…."

"idonthaveallday! What you comeover for? Suger?" Pietro spend out.

"Sugar? I'm not that crazy Mate!" John said flabbergasted, "Who in the hell would give you sugar?"

"No I was asking if you cameover to barrowsome." Pietro smirked, at John's confused face, and spoke so fast that the aussie really couldn't catch what he said next,"Neverthoughti'dmeetsomeoneslowerthanBlob"

"Man Just Let Him In! Everyone Knows Why He's Here!" came a yell from inside.

"Fine!"

The door was suddenly empty and John stood in the open door way and timidly stepped inside. Following the noise of the tube he found himself in the living room. Glancing about the room he saw the graffiti on the walls and the unidentifiable stains on the carpet and immediately felt at home, unlike he had at his pervious residents.

"Well man?" said the long haired teen with the remote**. **_**Lance, he's the bloke who can make earthquakes, and that one's the amphibian, Toad… no Todd, Toad? And the fat next to him is Fred and oh look a Sheila. Wanda!**_John smiled to himself proud of remembering everyone's names even though the few times he met them before weren't really socializing occasions. _**She hates her dad! Me too! We have something in common! See John this is great here you already 'ave a friend! Think of how lucky that is! Only had what …three maybe four of those before.**_It was then Pyro became aware of the fact that everyone was staring at him like he'd grown another head. Why wouldn't they. He had been standing there for five minutes with a dumb smile on his face like an arse.

Scratching behind his neck and trying to grin like a sheep Pyro decided to be direct, "I got kicked out of the X-mansion … and need a place to stay and I thought well maybe…"

He was cut off at this point by Toad who hopped up and down in front of him. "No bro we already know that. What we wanna know is how yo?"

"You Know?!" Pryo's face went pale, "You're a telepath too mate? I hate those they give the creeps like you wouldn't believe. Mastermind did a number on me! Still can't remember anything I learned in the third grade!"

"Toad a telepath! Yea Right!" Lance rolled his eyes.

"Niceexcusefornotknowfraction sandbasicmultiplicationthoug h."Pietro added so fast John really wasn't sure if he said anything or not.

"Even if that red eyed trader hadn't just called us up, we all knew it was going to happen. Hell we had bets on how long it would take."

"Remy call ya?" Given Remy's disappointed face just an hour ago, John found it a bit hard to believe. _**And why shouldn't he be disappointed in ya. **_After all Remy had vouched for Pyro when he came to the mansion just a month ago. All John had really wanted was to be with his best mate again._**But nooo… just couldn't help yourself could ya. Just had to go and ruin it. And after a whole month, you were doing so well mate.**_

"He called me up wanting to know if you could stay with us just a little while ago." Wanda spoke up for the first time not taking her eyes off the books she was reading.

John's eyebrow's knitted together; "Why he call you Sheila?" Pyro thought Remy was only going after one Goth chick in town. Although he had always been a bit of a tom cat, Pyro really thought Remy was serious about this new Sheila.

Finally looking up Wanda said, "I'm good friends with Rogue and Kurt. Plus I'm scary and the boys do mostly whatever I say."

"Especially me right Sugarplum!"

Wanda casted a sour look at the frog boy and turn back to reading. "Also I doesn't hurt that Remy cleaned them all them out last Wednesday at poker so the guys owe him."

"Poker with that bloke! WOW!" John laughed hysterically, "That's even more idiotic than giving your brother sugar!" Still John was thrilled that Remy cared enough to call in favors for him even after what he had done.

"HeyPal! Wayofftopic!" Pietro snapped up in front of him, "We wantto know howyou gotkickedout already!"

John face flamed bright red as he looked at all the expectant faces knowing he would be unable to avoid it. _**Damn even the Sheila wants to know.**_John's eyes rested on hers for a moment. _**Well nothing good ever lasts.**_

"I may have tried to catch Jean's hair on fire, which may have cause Scott and Logan to attack me, and may have fought back with a little too much enthusiasm. I tried to tell them I didn't mean no harm to the Sheila! I just thought her hair was real pretty but that it would be prettier if it were a bit redder and more on fire. Then from there I honestly don't really know what happened just that I got kicked out and that there some serious fire damage in the mansion. But I hear they have Great insurance!"

They all looked at John stun, till Lance broke the silence. "Wow! How did you get that right?"

"Huh?"

"Like I said we made bets. One on long it would take for you to get kicked out and another on how it would happen. Wanda just won both." Lance spoke while he and the others pull out money or wrote I.O.U.s.

"I didn't think he'd last a day yo!"

John looked over at Wanda dumb stuck. She simply shrugged.

"Well sit down!" Lance said looking mildly annoyed, which John realize must be he normal setting.

"Huh… really mate? That's it, I can stay?"

"Yea anybody who's got the guts to set that bossy bitch on fire is cool with the hood!"

"Besides wereally owe Gambit somemajorcash."

Beaming John took a sit next Wanda on the floor siting Indiana style next to her as everyone settled back into watching the tube. "How didja know Sheila? Had to be more than a guess right?" he asked nervously wanting in earnest to find out.

Wanda looked up from her book fixing her eyes on him. John became even more nervous. "You're crazy." She stated coldly. John felt something sink to the bottom of his stomach. _**Stupid what did ya think she was gonna say. Pretty Sheila like her wouldn't want anything to do with a nut job like you.**_ "I am too. So it didn't take much imagination for me to figure out how it would all play out. You tried really hard to fit in and not blow anything up because Remy is your best friend. Those are hard to come by for us because most people are too afraid to even be near crazy people for longer than they have to be. But it was just too hard pretending to be someone you're not. Also Jean's hair is just so flammable with all the hairspray she uses, and her hair being red like fire didn't help I'm sure." She seemed to smile a tiny bit at that and so did Pyro. "Crazy people are surprisingly simple to understand once you're one of them."

"You're crazy? Oh that's right you're dad sent cha to the funny farm. I've been those tons of times, really aren't very funny though are they." John said beaming again till he realized what an odd thing he just said. If Wanda thought so too she didn't show it, and she just went back to her book. "Whatcha reading?" John asked after he couldn't stand the silence between them for another second.

"Jane Eyre."

"Love that book. Liked it better than the one by her sister, you know 'Wuthering Heights'. I'm a sucker for all gothic romance though. Also really liked those paranormal romance novels. I've read tons of them, they're great!" John smile widely not even caring how demented he looked just then. _**She likes romances novels too! This is amazing! Never had a friend like that stuff too! Not even Remy!**_

"You like romance novels?" John nodded his head vigorously. Wanda gave him a suspicious look. "Why are you talking to me so much?"

"I like you a lot! We have a lot in common Sheila. We're both insane and we have the same taste in literature and we both Hate you're dad. Besides my power is fire and yours is that witch thing you do, so you it just works out real nice. Like a witch burning or something. Wait …no it's nothing like that at all! I was just thinking we could be friends." John looked up at her and smile and blushed, "I just said I liked you at the beginning of that didn't I?"

Wanda stared straight at him making him squirm a little. "Did you learn how to flirt from Gambit or the romance novels?"

"Nether!"

"Probably should have. You're almost worse than Toad is at talking to girls. It really couldn't have hurt. It's still kind of cute though." Wanda said smiling at him. _**She is smiling at you! Oh gawd what now! Say something you idiot!**_

"I have a video of your father getting blown up like firework!"

At that Wanda started laughing. _**She sounds like an angel… but not really! It would be weird if she sounded like Warren.**_ "You're really going to fit in around here!"

"Hey Pyro can you help us make some s'mores in here," Came Fred's booming voice from the kitchen. John looked around surprise that everyone else had left the room and he hadn't noticed. John was getting ready to answer but not stopped himself.

"Boom Boom used to live here so you don't have to worry. Everyone is used to Pyrotechnics and we have the fire extinguishers prove it." Wanda said touching John arm.

Looking at her John smiled a wild mad smile that would've scared anyone sane, but didn't faze Wanda. "Yay! I Love S'MORES!" He yelled running from the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_So there it is my first fanfic. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review._


End file.
